kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
03. His Butler, Omnipotent
His Butler, Omnipotent (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) is the third episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Grell Sutcliff has somehow been sent on a quick path on top of the tea cart, and they burst into a room, where they spill hot tea on Finnian. When they go to grab a napkin, they grab the entire tablecloth, ruining breakfast. It is shown that the reason for them being there is to be trained by Sebastian, but their incompetence only serves to anger and annoy Ciel and the other servants. Grell attempts to commit suicide, but Sebastian stops them, stating that if they stab themself, their blood spilling will only create a larger mess. Ciel and Sebastian go out in to town to collect a cane. On their way back, it is shown that Grell and the servants are discussing the fire and deaths of the previous head of the Phantomhive household. It is then shown that Grell accidentally cut all of the trees and bushes into the shape of skulls. Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, where they find it made over with items like diamonds, hearts, and rabbits. They also find Grell hanging from a rope, in another attempt to commit suicide, and Sebastian cuts them down. A girl bursts in, and it is shown that Elizabeth Midford, Ciel's fiance, is responsible for the overhaul on the mansion. Elizabeth then says she would like them to have a dance party, and runs off with Grell to prepare. In Ciel's office, Sebastian questions if his refusal to dance is because he cannot dance. Ciel attempts to dismiss him, but Sebastian points out how important it is for a man of his social standing to be able to dance. He then goes into tutor mode and teaches him how. It is shown that Elizabeth dressed all of the servants in other, even more feminine outfits for the dance. When Ciel enters the room, Elizabeth notices he is not wearing the ring she picked for him, and steals his ring. When he demands it back, she breaks it. He goes to hit her, but Sebastian stops him, handing him his cane instead. Sebastian then informs Elizabeth the ring was very special, as it was a one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable, family ring. However, Ciel throws it out, stating he does not care about it, and dries her tears. Sebastian begins playing violin and Grell sings, to provide music for Elizabeth and Ciel to dance to. That night, Grell leaves, thanking Sebastian for the training. Inside, Sebastian reveals that he fixed the ring, and returns it to Ciel. Spooked by how many times the ring has seen death, Ciel asks Sebastian to stay until he falls asleep, and Sebastian chuckles, commenting how amusing it is that he sees Ciel's weaknesses. Characters in order of appearance *Grell Sutcliff *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Baldroy *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Angelina Dalles *Tanaka *Vincent Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford Gallery Angelia asks-ep3.png Kuro3MRed.jpg Episode3grell.jpg Kuro3Seb.jpg kuro3sebsurprise.jpg Kuro3Servents.jpg KuroSebconvensingCiel.jpg SebKuro2.jpg Sebastain offers to teach-ep3.png Sebastain is unimpressed-ep3.png Sebastain explains to Elizabeth-ep3.png Sebastain examines the cane-ep.png Sebastain awes the Servents-ep3.png Punished Servents ep3.png Laughing servents-ep3.png Grell-ep3.png Grell the ornament-ep3.png Grell ponders-ep3.png Grell makes a mess-ep3.png Grell is choking-ep3.png Grell in awe-ep3.png Funtom Corporation toys-ep3.png Elizabeth hugs Ciel-ep3.png Elizabeth hugs Ciel 3-ep3.png Elizabeth hugs Ciel 2-ep3.png Convincing Ciel with cake-ep3.png Ciel sighs-ep3.png Ciel is shocked-ep3.png Ciel is angry-ep3.png Ciel drinks tea-ep3.png Baldroy, Tanaka and Grell-ep3.png Angry Elizabeth-ep3.png All dreesed up-ep3.png 261029-ep3.png 261022-ep3 39.png The Servants glare-ep3.png Tanaka the girl-ep3.png Tanaka -ep3.png Stopping Grell-ep3.png Smile young master!-ep3.png Sleeping Elizabeth-ep3.png Skull hedges-ep3.png Shocked Sebastain-ep3.png Sebastain's angry stare-ep3.png Sebastain stops Ciel-ep3.png Sebastain stares-ep3.png Sebastain stares at Ciel-ep3.png Sebastain smiles-ep3.png Sebastain Smiles -ep3.png Sebastain smiles ep3.png Sebastain scares the Cane Seller-ep3.png Sebastain plays the violin-ep3.png pl:His Butler, Omnipotent Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji